


Risktaker

by thinkingboutforever



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homecoming Peter but he's aged up, M/M, Sneaking Out, Superfamily (Marvel), anyways it's been a while since i wrote anything, he's only 19 but his boyfriend's older, so expect a looot of mistakes, well whadda ya know steve and tony are husbands, who would've thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: After having Wade spend the night and sleeping in a little too long, Peter tries to sneak his boyfriend out without getting caught by his dad.AKA Spiderman: Homecoming got me into Spiderpool again and MCU. Now I can't stop writing it.





	Risktaker

"Wade, we _can't_ do this right now."

"Aww, but babycakes! No one's watching, there's no need to be shy," Wade whined as Peter shoved him back against the wall. He just wanted a kiss from his beautiful, intelligent, talented boyfriend and last time he checked, that was a justifiable need. Of course, there's only a thin wall between Peter's father who they've been hiding their relationship from and having a make out session probably wouldn't be the wisest decision. It was around 9:45, Peter's been trying to sneak him out of the house since around 7, but they have barely made any progress. Damn those old men waking up at the ass-crack of dawn. After sneaking to the end of the hall for 2 hours, Tony had the marvelous idea to make some breakfast, much to Peter's distress. His back was turned to them, but he could turn around at any moment...if they get caught trying to make an esacpe behind his back, there would be no telling what would happen and Lord knows, Peter's not prepared to take that risk. Wade, however, is _all_ about risk taking.

"Now isn't exactly the time to be romantic," the brunet hissed as Wade snaked his arms around his waist to pull him closer. He tried to shove them off the but his efforts weren't very effective, not because he didn't have the strength, no, but because Wade wouldn't stop looking at him with those stupid, damn, puppy dog eyes: perfect for getting Peter to let his guard down.

"Listen, just because you can't die doesn't mean I can't either," Peter deadpanned, dropping his hands from Wade's to cup his gloomy face. He squished his cheeks in between his hands, hoping to rearrange Wade's dejected look on his face to no avail.

"I'm only ashking for one kish," Wade cooed, batting his eyelashes innocently enough to distract Peter as he slipped his knee in between Peter's thighs. The yip that left Peter's mouth delighted him, although he was glad the sizzle of bacon was loud enough to mask it. _God_ , he wish he could stay for breakfast. Mostly because his mouth was watering for a stack of pancakes, but also because he'd love to have more time with his boyfriend. Peter, on the other hand, looked as if he was more than happy to get rid of him, turning a familiar shade of red that probably matched his suit. 

"You're absolutely evil," Peter glared, although his attempt to stay mad at Wade was quickly melting away as his boyfriend flashed him a smug grin.

"I prefer the term 'anti-hero'," Wade shot back, stealing a kiss from Peter before kicking off the wall and sprinting through the kitchen and out the front door in 5 seconds flat.

"Pete, is that you," said Tony, flipping some pancakes at the stove. Peter couldn't possibly imagine how Wade pulled that off, but he wasn't going to push his luck. 

"Yeah, uh," Peter, still floored and flustered by Wade's sporadic actions, trudged through the kitchen and plopped down at the dinner table, chin in hand. When Tony turned around, he saw his son looking out of the window with a dopey smile. "Great morning, isn't it, dad?"

"Sure, kid," Tony chuckled, knowing damn well what just went down behind him, but who was he to ruin his little boy's morning, "it sure is."


End file.
